1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system for generating electricity or other forms of energy by means of solar energy, and particularly to an improved storage structure for storing the solar energy for subsequent use during the night or other times when the sun is not available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different forms of energy that one can attempt to exploit, especially in view of the current energy crisis which has changed the relative economies of various energy sources. One of the sources of energy under investigation is solar energy. The drawback with the use of solar energy, however, is that it is only practical to use during the time that the sun is out, which time is only slightly more than 90% in those areas of the planet having the highest possible percentage of sunshine, and in most inhabited areas of the planet is not much more than 50%.
In view of this relative low potential utilization of solar energy equipment, various proposals have been brought forth for providing a solar energy system with a heat sink, or heat storage device, which permits the energy absorbed into the system from the sun to be stored for essentially continuous operation of the system. Examples of such proposals can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,933,885, issued Apr. 26, 1960, to E. K. Benedek et al.; 2,968,916, issued Jan. 24, 1961, to C. F. Taylor et al.; 3,029,596, issued Apr. 17, 1962, to R. J. Hanold et al.; 3,780,262, issued Dec. 18, 1973, to R. L. Rudd; and 3,847,136, issued Nov. 12, 1974, to N. P. Salvail.
Other examples of heat storage units can be found in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,919, issued July 25, 1972, as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos: 3,299,945, issued Jan. 24, 1967, to R. E. Rice et al.; 3,301,251, issued Jan. 31, 1967, to R. A. F. Jackson; 3,381,113, issued Apr. 30, 1968, to J. K. Jacques et al.; and 3,464,486, issued Sept. 2, 1969, to R. E. Rice et al.